


Aphelion

by unmeiboy



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Edo Period, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmeiboy/pseuds/unmeiboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Kitayama, it's not the festival that is the big event. It's that Fujigaya is coming with him to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aphelion

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote it with Edo era in mind, not sure how well it comes through, though. That's the setting behind it, anyway.

Kitayama rushes up the stone stairs as fast as his yukata will allow him, although he's not particularly in a hurry. The sun has just barely started sinking, the summer afternoon is hot and humid around him, but there is only one thing on his mind. Tonight is the summer festival, lanterns are lining the stairs to the shrine, there's the low sound of musicians playing, and an excited atmosphere embracing the whole area. But to Kitayama, it's not the festival that is the big event. Tonight, he's meeting up with Fujigaya for the festival. And it's the first time they do. The first time they go together to something, just the two of them, and he thinks his heart might beat right through his chest at the mere thought.

He's out of breath when he gets to the top of the stairs, stands still and catches it as he wipes a few drops of sweat from his forehead. Then, when he figures he's at least physically ready, he puts his dark blue yukata in order, tries to make sure his bangs aren't in the entirely wrong place, before he straightens up and looks towards the shrine gate. And he looses his breath again, but in a whole different way.

There is Fujigaya, squatting next to a little girl that he's talking to as he waits. She can't be more than four years old, and his smile is so gentle, so genuinely happy, that Kitayama finds himself smiling despite not being able to hear their conversation. He just knows that he wants to make Fujigaya smile like that forever.

As he walks over to them Fujigaya spots him, and the little girl says goodbye and hurries away to a woman close by; probably her mother. Fujigaya is still smiling when they greet each other, and he's so gorgeous in his yukata, grey with light green details, long strands of hair waving in the breeze. So gorgeous.  
“Let's go?” he suggests when he notices that Fujigaya has caught him staring, and together they mix themselves with the people surrounding the small, wooden festival stands. Tonight's festival is a large one, one of the largest in Edo; that it would be crowded goes without saying. But Kitayama is thankful for it, when Fujigaya lets him take his hand so that they won't get pushed away from each other. And Fujigaya spreads his fingers, too, lets Kitayama's slip in between his, and if he hadn't been so set on enjoying the evening, he's positive he would have collapsed right there, a racing heart to blame. Instead all he does is blame the summer heat for his hot hand, even though the warmth has nothing to do with it.

There's food, there's games, music and lights, Kitayama has so much fun, but only until the sky turns dark, nearly black, with a faint hint of deep blue. Because like the sky, Fujigaya's mood loses it's brightness, and when Kitayama returns to him after getting them something to eat while walking, he finds him gazing up at the stars. He wants to ask why, wants his attention, but he doesn't beg for it. He knows.

He met him, too. A man, a thief, with black hair and strong eyes, with a gentle laugh despite his pointy teeth, making him look like a predator, but with a caring attitude. He had come one summer, swept Fujigaya off his feet with sweet little touches, affectionate whispers, kisses in the sunset; Kitayama had heard all about it, seen some of it. But that thief had left him behind in favor of his trading business, kept traveling, and if he was to be fair, Kitayama didn't mind it. At all.

Or he wouldn't have minded, if Fujigaya had gotten over it. But he's stuck, Yokoo is stuck in his mind, and Fujigaya's mind is stuck in among the stars. He is trying, he knows it, it's the only reason he said yes when Kitayama asked him to go with him to the festival. It's the only reason he holds his hand tightly, and Kitayama treasures the palm against his as they head for the hill, the best place to view the fireworks, the place he has planned to take Fujigaya to for longer than he would admit to anyone.  
“This feels a little embarrassing, doesn't it?” he whispers, when he notices that they are alone. Kitayama doesn't agree. He doesn't say anything, just sits down in the grass, pulls Fujigaya down next to him, lays an arm around his waist. No protesting, no words; Fujigaya just looks at him, with pain in his eyes, and Kitayama thinks he knows what they want to say.

_You'll only be hurt if you fall in love with me._

But it's too late, and now they're there, Kitayama's dreams coming true, at least partly. He gets to see what he wanted. Fujigaya's smile as the fireworks go up into the sky, explode in millions of little sparkles, his face lit up by the flashes. It surprises him that Fujigaya doesn't seem to notice that he's looking, since he's not being even slightly subtle, and he doesn't want the fireworks to stop, ever, as long as he gets to watch Fujigaya's profile in the summer night. But the last, orange explosion lights up his face, and only smoke is left in the air; Fujigaya keeps looking up, though.

Kitayama wants to say it. He wants to say it so badly, that _please, take me instead, let me make you happy_ , but his body won't obey when he tries to. Because Fujigaya's smile turns into a blank expression, there's glitter in his eyes threatening to spill over, and Kitayama bites his lower lip in regret. This not what he had planned, not the way he had wanted it to end up. Because Fujigaya isn't there with him, no, Fujigaya is up in the starry skies, with the greatest thief either of them have ever encountered.

 

A thief that had taken neither money nor treasures; only Fujigaya's heart.


End file.
